inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Finesse
| release = January 4, 2018 | format = Digital download · streaming · 12" single | length = 3:37 | label = Atlantic | writer = Bruno Mars · Philip Lawrence · Christopher Brody Brown · James Fauntleroy · Johnathan Yip · Ray Romulus · Jeremy Reeves · Ray McCullough II · Belcalis Almanzar · Klenord Raphael | producer = Shampoo Press & Curl · The Stereotypes | sung_by = In Real Life}} "Finesse" is a song by American singer Bruno Mars from his third studio album, 24K Magic (2016). In Real Life performed the song in many of their performances, including the Minneapolis Convention, Kidtopia in Arizona, and Lucky Strike. Lyrics Conor See, ever since I was eleven I just wanted to be great Young and so determined always tryna find a way Ain't thinking about the stakes What I worked to wasn't a phase Said you can't be skipping class You gotta focus on your grades Homework wasn't okay I wasn't a great student Walking my own path I was given the wrong blueprints They told me I'll never be successful making music so I'm proving dedication so I can prove them Now I got them like Hey And we're never gonna stop no way, no way 'Cause this is only the beginning now, check Tutton and Sergio Calderon Ooh, don't we look good together? There's a reason why they watch all night long Yeah, know we'll turn heads forever So tonight I'm gonna show you off All When I'm walkin' with you (walkin' with you) I watch the whole room change (whole room change) Baby, that's what you do No, my baby, don't play Blame it on my confidence Oh, blame it on your measurements Shut that shit down on sight That's right Conor and All We out here drippin' in finesse It don't make no sense Out here drippin' in finesse You know it, you know it We out here drippin' in finesse It don't make no sense Out here drippin' in finesse You know it, you know it Calderon and Drew Ramos Now slow it down for me 'Cause I love the way it feels when we grind (when we grind) Yeah, our connection's so magnetic on the floor Nothing can stop us tonight Ramos and All When I'm walkin' with you (when I'm walkin' with you) I watch the whole room change (watch the whole room change) Baby, that's what you do (baby that's what you do) No, my baby, don't play (no) Blame it on my confidence Oh, blame it on your measurements Shut that shit down on sight That's right Conor and All We out here drippin' in finesse It don't make no sense Out here drippin' in finesse You know it, you know it We out here drippin' in finesse It don't make no sense Drippin' in finesse You know it, you know it All Fellas grab your ladies if your lady fine Tell her she the one, she the one for life Ladies grab your fellas and let's do this right If you're on one like me in mind (ow) Conor and All Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on Don't it feel so good to be us today? Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on Girl, we got it goin' on Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on Don't it feel so good to be us today? Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on Performances References Category:Songs Category:Covers